


birth is a curse and existence is a prison

by 3_modes_Ace_Kat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/pseuds/3_modes_Ace_Kat
Summary: Podfic of statement generated by Archivistbot on tumblrlink: https://archivistbot.tumblr.com/post/629300980577714176/birth-is-a-curse-and-existence-is-a-prison
Kudos: 2





	birth is a curse and existence is a prison

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://ia601409.us.archive.org/23/items/birth-is-a-curse-and-existence-only-a-prison/birth%20is%20a%20curse%20and%20existence%20only%20a%20prison.mp3).


End file.
